Magnus Bane- Encantamientos
by loristicam
Summary: Alec es un chico normal enamorado de su mejor amigo Jace. Desesperado por no ser correspondido acude a un brujo que puede usar su magia para que Jace lo ame. El brujo es Magnus Bane. One-shot/ AU
**Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, la historia mía.**

 **Este es un one-shot de un universo alterno. Aqui los cazadores de sombras que conocemos son mundanos comunes, se conocen entre si pero no hay relaciones románticas. Alec es abiertamente gay. Y Magnus es el mismo brujo inmortal.**

* * *

Alec cerró la puerta de su casa, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y empezó a caminar por la oscura calle enojado.

-Eres un idiota Jace- Murmuraba lo suficientemente bajo para que ninguno de los otros peatones pudiera oírlo y creerlo loco. Se detuvo en una esquina y esperó a que el semáforo cambiara de color. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, pero las calles de Nueva York seguían iluminadas por las luces de los autos, las casas y los locales.

Pronto el semáforo cambió y el ojiazul pasó la calle. Un viento helado sopló y le hizo meter más las manos en los bolsillos, llegando hasta el fondo. ¿Por qué no había tomado un abrigo o una bufanda antes de salir? Alec suspiró y bajó la cabeza, había querido salir rápidamente de su casa y no le había importado llevar solo una sudadera gris y holgada que no le daba el calor suficiente para evitar tiritar. Se encontró llegando a las escaleras para el metro y mirando hacia abajo pensó que allí podría entrar en calor.

Una vez sentado dentro del metro trató de pensar las cosas. No se dirigía a ninguna parte, simplemente no quería estar en casa. Había organizado una noche de películas y juegos de mesa para pasarla bien con su mejor amigo Jace, y había creído que todo saldría perfecto, tanto que hasta podría declarársele. Lo que no esperaba era que Jace haya invitado a su amiga Clary. Alec sabía que ellos dos se gustaban mutuamente, pero no les decía nada.

Apenas Alec los había visto entrar se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Allí se encerró y llamó a su hermana, quien había tratado de ayudarlo pasando la noche en casa de una amiga. Isabelle había suspirado y le había dicho que tratara de olvidar a Jace y que aprovechara la noche para divertirse los tres. Y Alec lo había intentado, pero los acercamientos y coqueteos entre Clary y Jace eran tan obvios que terminó por enojarse y mentirles diciéndoles que Isabelle lo necesitaba. Fue así como, ignorando cualquier palabra que ellos le decían, había salido de su casa tratando de escapar de una mala noche. Y para sumarle al terrible momento su gato, Iglesia, lo había arañado en el antebrazo esa misma tarde. Alec estaba acostumbrado a los arañazos de su gato, pero esa noche solo empeoró las cosas.

No sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, o a qué hora debería volver a su casa ¿Y si Jace y Clary se terminaban la comida que él había preparado para compartir con el rubio? Apretó los dientes y volvió a agachar la cabeza, fue cuando en el suelo del metro vio un volante.

 **MAGNUS BANE- ENCANTAMIENTOS**

Alec levantó el papel y lo leyó. Era publicidad sobre un chico-brujo que accedía a realizar encantamientos, siempre y cuando se pagara el dinero justo. Alec lo meditó, no tenía dinero en ese momento, pero a lo mejor si hablaba con el tal Magnus podría llegar a algún acuerdo, tal vez pagarle otro día o algo así. Lo importante era que eso parecía una señal del destino y no iba a desaprovecharla. Si Magnus realmente era un brujo, él podía hacer que Jace se enamorara de Alec.

El ojiazul llegó a la dirección que decía en el volante, timbró y esperó pacientemente. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez el brujo tenía un horario de atención y no le abriría por ser tan tarde, pero descartó la idea cuando la puerta se abrió. En el umbral había un chico moreno, con el pelo negro en punta, vestido con jeans oscuros, una camisa roja brillante apuntada solo hasta la mitad y múltiples collares colgando sobre su pecho. El chico miró a Alec de arriba abajo como si estuviera evaluándolo.

-No eres el repartidor de comida china- Comentó. Alec notó estaba usando delineador negro bajo sus ojos verdes brillantes, haciéndolos resaltar aún más de lo que lo hacían por sí mismos.

-Yo… No- Dijo- ¿Eres Magnus Bane? ¿El brujo?- Magnus se cruzó de brazos.

-Un cliente- Dedujo- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para aparecer en un hogar decente?- Alec abrió la boca sin saber que decir, pero Magnus sonrió- Que suerte tienes- Agregó haciéndose a un lado para que Alec pudiera pasar. El ojiazul se mordió un labio, tal vez no haya sido buena idea, pero no quería volver atrás, así que entró. El hogar de Magnus era un loft llenó de cuadros hermosos y cosas antiguas. Era acogedor- Siéntate- Pidió el brujo señalando el sofá. Alec se sentó y observó cómo Magnus abría una ventana. Estuvo tentado a decirle que no lo hiciera porque tenía mucho frio, pero decidió guardar silencio.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Magnus sentándose en el sofá de al frente.

\- Alec- Respondió el- Alec Lightwood- Magnus lo observó mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla.

\- Alec- Repitió meditando- ¿Es un diminutivo de qué? ¿Alexander?-

-Sí, aunque nadie me llama así- Respondió. Magnus asintió diplomáticamente.

-¿No nos conocemos de algún lado?- Preguntó curioso. Alec sabía que si alguna vez hubiera visto a Magnus antes lo hubiera recordado, el brujo parecía el tiempo de persona que no podías olvidar fácilmente aunque quisieras.

\- No lo creo- Respondió- No suelo venir a esta zona- Magnus bajó el dedo de su barbilla y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿No habías venido antes a Brooklyn?-

-Nunca había tenido que hacerlo- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tu no siempre vas a un lugar nuevo porque tengas que hacerlo- Repuso el brujo- A veces puedes ir simplemente para conocer cosas nuevas. De todos modos, si jamás habías venido antes ¿Qué haces aquí ahora?-

-Necesito tus servicios-

-Si sabes que hay otros brujos en Nueva York ¿No?- Alec bufó.

-¿Enserio quieres perder un cliente?- Preguntó, a lo que Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-Un cliente más, un cliente menos. No hay diferencia- Alec volvió a bufar e iba a ponerse de pie cuando vio a un gato entrar por la ventana abierta de un salto.

-No te asustes, es mi gato- Dijo Magnus levantando al felino.

-No me asusté- Se defendió Alec.

-Entonces deja de abrazar a mi almohada como si tu vida dependiera de ello- Alec con un gruñido alejó la almohada de sí mismo, lanzándola al otro sofá – Se llama Presidente- Agregó Magnus refiriéndose al gato. Alec no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaban mucho los gatos, aunque el suyo no fuera precisamente cariñoso. Magnus bajó a presidente al suelo y cerró la ventana, algo que Alec le agradeció internamente - ¿Quieres té caliente? Debes estar congelándote usando solo esa horrenda sudadera- Alec frunció el ceño.

\- No es horrenda. Y si lo sabias ¿Por qué abriste la ventana?- Magnus sonrió.

-Para qué Presidente pudiera entrar- Dijo- Y el té se está preparando- Agregó caminando hacia la que debería ser la cocina. Alec esperó por unos minutos, y después Magnus regresó con una taza de té sobre un plato que le entregó al ojiazul.

-Gracias- Dijo este sintiendo el calor de la bebida. Magnus regresó a sentarse en su sofá.

-Entonces ¿Qué necesitas de mí?- Preguntó el brujo tomando entre sus dedos el medallón de uno de sus collares y jugando con él. Alec bebió un sorbo para prepararse para lo que iba a decir.

-Yo… Es difícil de explicar-

-Pues hazlo fácil-

-¿Cómo?-

-Suéltalo-

-De acuerdo, quiero que mi mejor amigo se enamore de mí- Una vez dicho en voz alta se sentía real, ya no era solo una fantasía. Magnus levantó sus cejas sorprendido.

-¿Sabes? Alguien con tu físico no tiene que recurrir a esto para lograr algo así, basta un poco de esfuerzo- Alec rodó los ojos.

-O a lo mejor no eres un brujo de verdad- Repuso- ¿Crees que no me he esforzado? Si vengo es porque no podía hacer nada mas- Magnus soltó la medalla con la que jugaba.

\- Apuesto a que tus esfuerzos son planes de amigos ¿Ver una película? ¿Jugar videojuegos? – Alec guardó silencio. Era verdad y Magnus ya lo sabía- Así el nunca sabrá que tú le interesas como algo más que un amigo-

-¿Qué más debía hacer?- Preguntó. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Seducirlo?- Preguntó- ¿Conquistarlo? Lo único que hacías era reforzar la mera amistad- Alec gruñó por la crítica – Tal vez si usaras algo más… revelador sobre tu cuerpo. ¿Sabes que existen los jeans ajustados?-

-Sí, lo sé- Repuso molesto y volviendo a levantar su taza de té- Solo que no me gustan- Magnus dio un suspiro de pesar.

-Es una pena- Comentó- La ropa que usas no deja ver mucho de tu cuerpo. Aunque afortunadamente yo cuento con una libre imaginación- Alec parpadeó ante el comentario, y le temblaron las manos tanto que por accidente soltó la taza de té. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada sabiendo que la taza se rompería en mil pedazos, pero de repente un rayo azul brillante detuvo la taza antes de tocar el suelo y la hizo levitar hacia arriba. Alec levantó la mirada y se encontró a Magnus con una mano levantada, y de sus dedos saliendo chispas azules. El brujo dejó la taza de nuevo en la mano del ojiazul.

\- De nada - Dijo Magnus sonriendo y bajando la mano, inmediatamente de ésta dejaron de producirse chispas azules. Alec estaba muy impresionado por haber visto la magia en acción- ¿Alexander?- Entonces Alec parpadeo y frunció el ceño.

\- Alec- Corrigió. Magnus lo miró curioso mientras giraba un poco la cabeza.

\- Tiendes mucho a fruncir el ceño ¿Te lo han dicho?- El ojiazul bufó.

-Toda mi vida- Admitió.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-¿Porque sigues haciéndolo?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Magnus sonrió.

-O tienes problemas de atención o evades cuando se trata de hablar de ti ¿Cómo esperas tener una satisfactoria primera cita con tu amigo si no hablas de ti?- Alec suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Mira Magnus, vine porque encontré un volante y creí que podrías ayudarme usando tu magia. No quiero consejos porque sé que no puedo ponerlos en práctica- Magnus no dejó de mirarlo en silencio- ¿Puedes ayudarme?-

-Claro que puedo- Respondió el brujo- Si lo que quieres es que use mi magia para que tu amigo se enamore de ti entonces lo haré. Pero tienes que estar seguro-

-Lo estoy- Confirmó el ojiazul ansioso. Magnus acomodó sus codos sobre las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos mientras miraba atentamente a Alec. Alec notó que el brujo muy pocas veces había dejado de mirarlo. Magnus debía de ser de las personas que pueden mirar fijamente a alguien por mucho tiempo, en cambio a Alec le era incómodo.

\- Tienes que estar seguro- Repitió el brujo- Los sentimientos se dan por alguna razón, y por eso no son predestinados. No se escoge a quien amar, o a quien tenerle cariño. ¿Realmente quieres que el amor que pueda tenerte ese chico sea todo obra de la magia?- Alec se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. No quería eso. Quería ser amado por quien era, no porque estuviera hechizado. Pero él amaba a Jace, y no sabía cómo hacer para que este último lo amara.

-Estoy seguro- Dijo. Magnus asintió diplomáticamente y volvió a sentarse derecho en el sofá.

-De acuerdo- Dijo- Apenas haya comido haré tu hechizo-

-¿Apenas hayas comido? ¿No puedes hacerlo ahora?-

-No, tengo hambre- Alec rodó los ojos.

\- Comes cuando termines- Propuso.

-Me estas proponiendo, o comer y hacer fácilmente el hechizo, o no comer y probablemente desmayarme haciendo tu hechizo. No gracias, prefiero comer- Alec bufó y también dejó caer la cabeza en el sofá cruzando los brazos. En ese momento el timbre sonó y Magnus se levantó de un salto a abrir.

\- ¡Comida china!- Celebró apenas hubo abierto la puerta- No tendrás propina Eric- Alec se estiró un poco para tener desde el sofá un vistazo. En la puerta estaba un chico vestido de azul con una gorra a juego y haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó lamentándose- Apenas me retrasé un poquito-

\- He dicho que no- Magnus se despidió del chico y cerró la puerta mientras cargaba triunfal la comida hasta su mesa. Después se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con dos platos.

-¿No vas a venir?- Le preguntó a Alec. El ojiazul, casi sedado por el delicioso aroma de la comida, caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó esperando a que le sirvieran. Magnus llenó los dos platos de comida china y dejó uno enfrente de Alec. Él empezó a comer, y tuvo que reconocer que no sabía que tenía hambre hasta que sintió la comida en su boca.

-¿Entonces como me pagarás?- Preguntó Magnus sentado frente a su plato de comida- Porque sé que no traes dinero contigo- Alec lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó. Después se le ocurrió la idea y casi da un grito ahogado- ¿Puedes ver a través de la ropa?- Magnus soltó una carcajada.

-No puedo, pero puedo ver tus bolsillos caídos y vacíos- Alec suspiró.

-Tienes razón, no tengo dinero, pero si me permitieras te pagaré otro día. Te juro que volveré- Magnus se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca y lo masticó lentamente. Alec esperaba ansioso la respuesta.

-Deja un objeto tuyo- Dijo al fin- Así podré rastrearte para que me pagues, aunque te advierto que modificar los sentimientos de alguien no es barato-

-Lo suponía- Aceptó el ojiazul- Pagaré lo que sea- Magnus volvió a levantar las cejas sorprendido. Iba a comentar algo cuando sonó un celular. El brujo se puso de pie y fue a contestar.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó. Alec desde la mesa lo miró curioso y notó como las cejas de Magnus se fueron frunciendo- Supuse que no querías que te llamara- El ojiazul notó que esa llamada no parecía hacer muy feliz a Magnus- Camille, realmente quisiera pasar una noche tranquila así que dejemos esta conversación para después. Tal vez cuando empiece de nuevo la era de hielo- Magnus llevó una mano a su tabique mientras escuchaba- Está bien, te escucho. Pero espero que sea breve- El brujo empezó a caminar por la sala con el aparato pegado a la oreja - ¿Perdonarte por haberte acostado con el chico, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerdas? Eso no está en discusión. Lo consideraría si al menos supiera que vale la pena- Alec no sabía de qué hablaba, pero solo entendió la parte en la que una ex le había sido infiel a Magnus en el pasado. El ojiazul odiaba los engaños. Se puso de pie para tratar de seguir mejor la conversación del brujo con la tal Camille.

\- Solo fui tu entretenimiento- Decía Magnus con una voz que Alec identificó como rota, aunque aún trataba de teñirla con ironía- Y prefiero no estar contigo que continuar teniendo la ridícula esperanza de que me ames- El brujo escuchó y rodó los ojos – Pues yo sí creo en el amor- Alec frunció el ceño. Esa chica era una mala persona, no se lastima a alguien, no se le llama para pedirle perdón y luego no se le dice que no cree en el amor. Técnicamente solo le está ofreciendo la oportunidad de volver a estar con ella como un juguete. Alec, sin saber muy bien que hacía, llegó hasta Magnus y le quitó el celular.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó al aparato. Magnus miró sorprendido el arrebato de Alec.

\- Camille- Respondió una voz melosa en la otra línea- ¿Quién eres tú?-

\- Nunca oí de ti- Dijo Alec fríamente- Ya podrás imaginarte cuan insignificante se volvió tu recuerdo. Soy Jonathan, la pareja actual de Magnus- El brujo se cruzó de brazos y miró divertido a Alec.

\- ¿Nunca oíste hablar de mi?- Preguntó la mujer- Seguramente lo has hecho, y seguramente por eso ahora mismo me estás hablando. ¿Mi recuerdo se volvió el tercero en tu relación?- Alec rodó los ojos, no le agradaba esa mujer.

-No, tu llamada se volvió la interrupción de lo que bien podría ser una de las mejores noches en mi vida. Eso sí Magnus logra superar su hasta ahora impecable desempeño- El ojiazul se giró para darle la espalda al brujo. Definitivamente no quería ver la cara de Magnus en ese momento.

-Tratas de darme celos- Dedujo la chica- Pero te advierto que no funcionará, no amo a Magnus-

-No trato de darte celos-Dijo el ojiazul extrañado- Realmente tu llamada está interrumpiendo- La mujer se quedó un momento en silencio antes de hablar.

\- Magnus no es de nadie- Dijo decidida- Puede estar con las personas que quiera, pero finalmente siempre va a volver a mí. Así que hazte la idea de que tu relación solo es por pasar un buen rato, lamento que no seas más trascendente que eso- Alec cerró los ojos y suspiró, tratando de controlarse.

-Sé que lo he dicho dos veces pero no pareces entenderlo, así que lo repetiré. Estas interrumpiendo- Camille hizo lo que para Alec fue un sonido de molestia y colgó. El ojiazul miró el celular un momento antes de girarse para dárselo a Magnus, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Igual te cobraré por mi magia- Se apresuró a advertir el brujo- Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras actor?- Le preguntó recibiendo el aparato. Alec sonrió y caminó de nuevo hacia la mesa.

-No lo soy- Dijo- Simplemente no me gustan los engaños- Magnus también volvió a la mesa y se sentó frente a su plato - ¿Por qué tuviste algo con ella si no te amaba?- Preguntó no pudiendo resistirse. Magnus no levantó la mirada de su plato -¿Magnus?- El brujo lo miró un momento desinteresado y volvió a su plato. Alec bufó -¿No era yo quien evadía cuando se trataba de hablar de mi?- Magnus sonrió.

\- Simplemente quería conquistarla, así como te aconseje que hicieras con tu amigo. Pero no funcionó-

\- Pero no fue por ti- Se apresuró a calmar Alec- Si no funcionó es porque ella no se da cuenta de lo que está perdiendo- Magnus se rio.

-Lo sé- Dijo- Mis habilidades para conquistar son perfectas, creo que podría tener a cualquier ser de la tierra que deseara- Alec rodó los ojos, definitivamente Magnus no era modesto- Pero a ella la amaba. La había escogido- El ojiazul miró de forma comprensiva- Y no quise usar la magia para cambiar sus sentimientos, sigo creyendo que todo sucede por alguna razón- Alec bajó la mirada a su plato. ¿Qué razón había para que la persona que amabas no te amara? ¿Para qué se dan situaciones así? Casi parecen bromas. Unos minutos después los dos terminaron de comer y Magnus fue a llevar los platos a la cocina.

-¿Qué objeto quieres que te deje?- Preguntó Alec para tratar de hacer conversación. Entre más pasaba el tiempo más ansioso estaba, porque al final Magnus haría el hechizo hacia Jace. Magnus lo evaluó un momento antes de responder.

-Tu camisa está bien- Dijo desinteresado. Alec abrió los ojos.

\- No puedo dártela, necesito volver a mi casa vestido- Dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿No puede ser otra cosa?-

-¿Qué tal un mechón de cabello?- Propuso el brujo- No pareces el tipo de persona a la que le importa no tener un perfecto corte- Alec se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto ¿Tienes tijeras?- Magnus se giró y entró a una de las habitaciones. El gato de Magnus salió de la cocina y caminó hasta Alec, donde empezó a restregarse en sus piernas. El ojiazul sonrió y levantó al felino del suelo para acariciarle las orejas.

-Interesante- Alec levantó la mirada y se encontró a Magnus viéndolo desde la puerta de la habitación- A mi gato le agradas- El ojiazul le sonrió a Presidente.

\- Que bueno, a mí me agrada el- Aceptó. Después miró al brujo- ¿Eso significa algo?- Magnus sonrió de lado y se acercó con las tijeras en la mano.

\- Nada que un mundano entendería. Aquí están las…-

-Espera- Alec bajó al gato al suelo y miró fijamente al brujo- ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Mundano- Repitió Magnus- Es lo que eres- Alec arrugó la nariz.

-No me gusta cómo suena, suena despectivo- Comentó y Magnus se encogió elegantemente de hombros.

-Esa es la idea. Ahora ¿Me permites cortarte el mechón? No creo que sepas que tan grande o pequeño debe ser- Alec asintió sintiéndose extraño, normalmente él cortaba su propio cabello. Magnus lo guió a una silla y le pidió que se sentara.

-¿Has cortado cabello antes?- Preguntó Alec- Es decir, ¿El tuyo?- Magnus se rió.

-Por supuesto que no- Acto seguido cortó un mechón de cabello negro de un movimiento rápido de las tijeras- Listo, no fue tan difícil- Alec pasó las manos por su cabeza, pero sentía su cabello exactamente igual. Se giró para ver el mechón de cabello negro que Magnus sostenía en la mano y lo miró confundido. El brujo chasqueó la otra mano y el mechón desapareció de su mano – Esa es la ventaja de tener magia, el mechón que te corte ya creció- Alec levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-Creí que la ventaja de tener magia sería poder ayudar a la humanidad o algo así-

-Nunca se tiene la suficiente magia como para poder ayudar a la humanidad- Respondió el brujo. Entonces todas las luces del loft se apagaron de repente. Magnus miró a la oscuridad a su alrededor y encendió una llama de fuego azul en su mano para caminar hacia la ventana y ver a través de esta- Parece un apagón- Comentó.

-Suerte que eres un brujo- Dijo Alec parándose de la silla- ¿No puedes… devolver la luz?-Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo dije, yo creo que todo tiene una razón. Es mejor que las cosas sigan su curso y no interferir usando magia- Alec frunció el ceño. Si la luz no volvía, Magnus se retrasaría más en hacer el hechizo y más tiempo tendría que esperar. Quería terminar con eso de una vez.

-Es curioso que esa política tuya no dure cuando hay dinero de por medio- Comentó- Estas dispuesto a interferir en los sentimientos de Jace siempre y cuando te pague ¿No es así? - Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

-¿Jace?- Repitió.

-Contesta la pregunta- Magnus suspiró y usó la bola de fuego azul para llegar hasta el mundano.

-Mira Alexander…-

-Alec- Corrigió. Magnus continuó.

\- Técnicamente la idea de hechizar a nuestro querido Jace es tuya, no mía. Si no lo hiciera yo, tú irías a buscar a otro brujo-

-Eres contradictorio- Dijo Alec cruzándose de brazos- Primero dices que no te gusta interferir en el curso de las cosas y luego aceptas hechizar para cambiar los sentimientos de las personas – Ahora Magnus se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Estas del lado de que debo hechizar o de que no debo hechizar?- Preguntó- Cuando es decisión mía prefiero no intervenir. Pero tú me lo has pedido y además me pagarás. ¿Qué ganas tratando de convencerme de que no lo haga?- Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No trato de hacer eso. Claro que quiero que lo hagas- Magnus asintió no del todo convencido mientras observaba a Alec caminar hacia la ventana donde él había estado antes.

-Para hacer el hechizo necesito que regrese la luz- Comunicó Magnus sentándose en el sofá- No solo porque necesito libros de hechizos sino porque en plena oscuridad no puedo concentrarme. Así que te sugiero que te sientes y esperemos pacientemente- Alec lo miró pero no avanzo para sentarse, solo se apoyó contra la pared que estaba al lado de la ventana.- Juguemos un juego- Propuso el brujo- Así el tiempo se pasará más rápido- Alec lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Un juego?- Preguntó- Dime ¿Qué tan profesional eres en tu trabajo? Soy tu cliente- Magnus sonrió.

\- Puedo fingir cuanto quiera, pero no lo soy en absoluto. ¿Entonces aceptas?- Alec se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué juego?- Magnus miró la llama de fuego azul en su mano mientras parecía estar pensando.

-Cada uno va a decir categorías y a responder la categoría correspondiente. Los dos debemos responder o no responder. No puede pasar una categoría en la que uno de nosotros responda y el otro no- Alec asintió lentamente.

-Creo que lo he entendido, pero por si acaso empieza tú- Magnus asintió y movió los dedos de la mano con la llama azul, enviando luz y sombra a todos los rincones del loft y dándole un curioso aspecto brillante a su cara.

\- Bebida favorita- Dijo entonces con una sonrisa- La mía es la champagne- Alec levantó las cejas hacia él.

-Eso es muy sencillo- Se quejó- El café. Es mi turno, color favorito. Diría que el negro- Magnus lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Vistes de negro? Es decir, ¿Algún día despiertas con ganas de vestirte totalmente de negro?- Alec pensó.

-No lo he hecho, pero creo que podría llegar a hacerlo, no veo porque no- Después miró divertido al brujo- Realmente tengo curiosidad por saber tu color favorito, déjame adivinar ¿Verde? ¿Dorado? ¿Dorado verdoso?- Magnus se rió.

-Es difícil, me gustan todos los colores- Después miró de nuevo el fuego azul en su mano- Digamos que en este momento mi color favorito es el azul oscuro- Alec asintió mirando el fuego mágico- Por tu magia- Determinó. Magnus lo miró.

-Por mi magia. Ahora es mi turno, lugar favorito en todo el mundo- Alec pensó, realmente era una pregunta difícil.

-¿Qué tanto te asustarías si dijera que el cementerio?- Magnus abrió los ojos.

-Mucho, no lo hagas-

-El cementerio-

-Oh por Edom- Magnus recostó su cabeza en el sofá mientras miraba a Alec con una cara entre medio divertido y medio sorprendido- Si me permites un concejo, nunca menciones eso cuando acabas de conocer a alguien. ¿Perteneces a alguna secta? Ahora entiendo el color negro-

\- No pertenezco a nada- Dijo- Y el color negro es algo que no tiene que ver. Es que… el cementerio es tranquilo…-

\- La iglesia es tranquila- Informó Magnus

-…Y no hay mucha gente…-

\- En la biblioteca tampoco-

\- …Es al aire libre…-

\- ¡Igual que un jardín! No logras convencerme- Alec suspiró.

-En el cementerio están las personas que jamás volveré a ver- Magnus lo miró comprensivo.

-Dímelo a mí- Dijo irónico- Soy inmortal, viajo a todas partes y conozco muchas personas que van muriendo. Pero no tienes que estar en el cementerio para estar con esas personas. El cementerio es… triste-

-Es pacífico- Corrigió Alec- Como sea, no me has dicho tu lugar favorito- Magnus miró alrededor, hacia el loft.

-Aquí- Dijo- No hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar ahora mismo- Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Porque ya has estado en todos- Determinó. Magnus asintió- Mi turno, y quiero que esta vez sea algo más sencillo para mí. El mayor miedo. El mío son las arañas- Magnus volvió a mirar hacia el fuego azul y empezó a usar su magia para cambiarle la intensidad y el tamaño. Alec se preguntó levemente si hacia eso por reflejo o para parecer más poderoso. O a lo mejor simplemente para llamar más la atención.

-Esa pregunta es difícil para mí- Aceptó- Pero yo puse las reglas así que tendré que contestar. Mi mayor miedo es enamorarme verdaderamente de alguien. No el tipo de amor por el que quieres estar con alguien, sino el tipo de amor por el que das todo por esa persona- Alec entonces caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá donde Magnus lo había invitado a sentarse antes.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó simplemente. Magnus lo miró, y por primera vez desde que llegó, Alec notó que ya no había ni siquiera un poco de alegría en la mirada del brujo.

-Porque amar es algo muy hermoso, yo lo he vivido, y sé que el dolor después de esa pérdida siempre valdrá la pena. Así que se puede amar más de una vez en la vida, es más, se puede amar al mismo tiempo. Pero yo creo que hay algo más fuerte que eso, un amor mucho más fuerte, del que solo se encuentra una sola vez incluso en una vida inmortal. Creo en él, y al mismo tiempo temo encontrarlo. Porque si aun así es difícil superar una perdida ¿Cómo será cuando se pierda a la única persona que jamás podrá ser reemplazada? No quiero tener que descubrir si podré sobreponerme a eso- Alec asintió lentamente sin saber muy bien que responder. Ahora Magnus ya no le parecía un poderoso brujo inmortal. Incluso con la llama de fuego azul en su mano, parecía un joven que tenía miedo de vivir la experiencia más hermosa y dolorosa que toda persona puede vivir. Pero en su caso era aún peor, porque era eterno. Un dolor eterno.

-Entonces ¿No quieres encontrarlo?- Le preguntó.

-Temo hacerlo- Afirmó el brujo- Pero supongo que algún día sucederá- Alec volvió a asentir.

-Yo… perdona por la categoría, no creí que fuera algo tan personal- Magnus sonrió de nuevo, y algo en Alec se tranquilizó.

-Está bien, se siente bien contarle todo esto a alguien. Es mi turno, y siempre he querido preguntarle esto a un mundano ¿Qué poder te gustaría tener? Y no me digas que el poder de enamorar a quien quisieras- Alec se rió.

-No, yo creo… creo que me gustaría tener resistencia física, me gusta el deporte- Magnus levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, creí que eras ese tipo de chico que se encierra todo el día en la biblioteca a hacer retos consigo mismo de cuantas páginas puede leer en una hora-

-¿Qué? ¡No hago eso! Si leo, pero creo que lo normal que cualquier chico lee. Jace y yo hacemos deporte- Magnus asintió.

-¿Deporte favorito?- Preguntó diplomáticamente.

-Arquería- Magnus soltó una carcajada.

-Adiós a la esperanza de que muy en el fondo fueras un sexy jugador de futbol americano- Alec le lanzó una almohada que Magnus, usando su mano libre, alejó con telequinesis- Que practiques arquería da el mismo efecto que si fueras un ratón de biblioteca ¿Para qué quieres resistencia en arquería? No creo que levantar la mano te deje jadeando-

\- Arquería es más que eso- Puntualizó Alec- Y no dije que practicara solo arquería, practico también otras cosas. Solo que ese es mi favorito- Magnus volvió a asentir- Y de todos modos ¡No has respondido! Dime que poder te gustaría tener y cuál es tu deporte favorito- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

-Creo que la respuesta a esas cosas te la daré usando solo tres palabras: Soy un brujo-Dijo. Alec rodó los ojos

\- No es suficiente, algún poder te gustaría tener- Magnus pensó en ello.

\- Ninguno- Dijo decidido- No quiero tener ningún otro poder. Y en cuanto a lo del deporte… lo pensaré, en un futuro te daré la respuesta- Alec tuvo que asentir.

-En un futuro- Repitió- Ahora es mi turno, si pudieras tener un deseo libre de limitaciones ¿Qué desearías?- Magnus sonrió hacia él.

-Creo que te estas dejando deslumbrar por el hecho de que soy un brujo y por eso preguntas cosas por curiosidad ante mi respuesta, pero no te das cuenta que esa pregunta es difícil para ti - Alec abrió los ojos sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que Magnus tenía razón.

-Yo… tu primero- Dijo- Ya pensaré que responder- Magnus suspiró.

-Desearía hacer felices a las personas que me importan- Dijo decidido, como si ya hubiera pensado en ello- Las que estuvieron en mi vida, las que están, y las que estarán- Alec parpadeó.

-Eso… Creo que yo también- Magnus lo miró entre sorprendido y feliz.

-Excelente, sabía que llegaríamos a algún punto en el que coincidiéramos en algo- Alec se rió concordando con él y de repente la luz regresó. El ojiazul notó como Magnus apagó el fuego en su mano y se puso de pie.

-De acuerdo, ya podemos hacer el hechizo. Ven conmigo- Alec parpadeo y se puso de pie para seguirlo a lo que parecía un estudio. Allí Magnus sacó un libro de la biblioteca y lo abrió en una página para después dejarlo sobre el escritorio y colocar su palma en la página. Alec miró atentamente lo que hacía y se sorprendió cuando Magnus estiró su otra mano hacia él.

-Tómala- Dijo el brujo. Alec dudó, pero al final la tomó- Voy a leer el hechizo, cuando apriete tu mano vas a pensar con todas tus fuerzas en la persona que quieres que se enamore de ti. Vas a pensar con todas tus fuerzas en Jace ¿Entendiste?- Alec abrió los ojos aturdido e hizo lo que pudo para hacer un leve asentimiento. Magnus miró hacia el libro y empezó a leer lo que decía allí, murmurando palabras en un idioma que Alec no entendía. Entonces una luz azul empezó a destellar en la mano que Alec unía con la del brujo y se sentía caliente. En un momento la luz se volvió lo suficientemente cegadora como para que el ojiazul tuviera que cerrar los ojos, y estando aturdido notó que Magnus apretaba suavemente su mano. Debía pensar en Jace. Pero no quería hacerlo, no quería que Jace se enamorara de él, no después de haberle dicho a Magnus que el deseo que pediría sería hacer a los que lo rodeaban felices. ¿Qué pasaría con lo que Jace sentía por Clary? Ella seguramente sería infeliz. Pensó en que tal vez Magnus tenía razón, y las cosas si suceden por una razón. Él quería encontrar al gran amor del que el brujo hablaba, y si Jace no lo amaba significaba que no era él. Aun no lo había encontrado. La presión de Magnus sobre su mano se hizo más fuerte, entonces supuso que debía pensar en alguien. Recordó el aruño en su antebrazo y sin dudar pensó en Iglesia.

Un momento después la luz se extinguió y Magnus se apartó de él.

-Es todo- Informó cerrando el libro- Ya puedes volver a tu casa, no tendrás ninguna queja del hechizo- Alec sonrió, sabiendo que al volver a su casa tendría un gato mucho más cariñoso.

-Gracias- Le dijo a Magnus, pero no por el hechizo, sino por haberle quitado la venda de los ojos. El brujo salió del estudio y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

\- Un placer, te buscaré en unos días para mi pago- Magnus abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que el ojiazul pudiera pasar. Alec miró de Magnus a la puerta, metió las manos en su bolsillo y salió sintiéndose bien consigo mismo. No sabía porque, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que las cosas ahora estaban bien, y que de ahí en adelante iban a seguir bien.

Magnus, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, lo observó perderse en la calle.

-Nos vemos pronto- Murmuró, y cuando ya no vio al chico cerró la puerta. Su gato salió de la habitación y saltó al sofá. El brujo entrecerró sus ojos hacia el animal -Te deslumbras muy fácilmente, estoy por pensar que por culpa de ustedes, de mis mascotas, es que estoy como estoy- Magnus caminó hacia la cocina para buscar una champagne- ¡En un futuro evita que sean mundanos! Hay mucho drama entre ellos- Advirtió desde adentro.

* * *

 **Es todo. Gracias por leer y quisiera saber si les gustó. "Review..."**


End file.
